<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love, Love, Love by allthelovelybadones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258536">Love, Love, Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthelovelybadones/pseuds/allthelovelybadones'>allthelovelybadones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Title: I'm bad at writing full smut peices so I do this instead to hide that fact, F/M, Gen, I'm writing that off as demon stamina, Multiple Orgasms, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:59:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthelovelybadones/pseuds/allthelovelybadones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I love you, Lucifer.” </i> </p>
<p>  <i>You’re not sure if that’s what you should have said, because you realize too late that Lucifer has stopped moving entirely, still as a statue, expression hidden where he’s still ducked down. When he pulls away to look at you, says only one word, voice low and hard, </i></p>
<p>  <i>“Again.” </i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love, Love, Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this from the perspective of a pre-established relationship, where the magic three words have been said before, but only a few times. However, you can interpret it however you want. The most "backstory" is given is one, they were out, wine-ing and dining before this; two, they have been intimate before; three, they are pretty comfortable with each other when having sex. That's about it, hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lucifer crashes into you gracelessly. The moment the door closes, your back is against it, chest pressed against his as you grapple to unbutton his shirt. It's fruitless; you're too close together, and the wine you had earlier clouds your mind while Lucifer’s lips land the final blow to put you out of commission. You’re pretty sure you were able to undo some buttons, have a vague memory of slipping them apart, but you’re stopped by his vest when you go down, and his tie when you go up. It’s too much for your drunk mind to handle, too many steps just to feel his perfectly warm skin. It culminates in a bratty whine that would get you punished on any other day that he wasn’t as needy as you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer growls in response. Even if the sound that graces your lips is caused by him </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s not caused by him</span>
  <em>
    <span> directly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which is too much for his pride to handle. He breaks away, giving you the entertaining show of him angrily pulling off his tie–silk audibly sliding through his collar from the force, his face pinched in annoyance–and then one demonic claw ripping through his fancy vest the same moment he throws his fancy cloak to the floor. Next, he grabs where you were able to stumble through undoing his shirt, and rips it open. Maybe it’s the wine, or maybe it’s the display of strength, or maybe it’s just him, but you moan softly, a shudder rocking your body and ending in your center. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your clothes suffer the same fate, discarded without care, though the pretty price tag briefly flashes through your head. It’s forgotten when he kisses you again. His fingers rake down your body until they land on your hips, and pull you up. Pushed up, further against the wall, up around his waist, and then up a bit further, until you're pulled down, harshly. Half of his hard cock enters you in one go, even with how slick you already are, it’s no match for how big he is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He growls again, deep and guttural in his throat, against your neck. “Fuck-Fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls out, hissing as he feels your warmth leave him, and then thrusts in again and again, until he finally bottoms out, and it pulls a sound from you so loud that you’re sure the whole house heard it. He kisses you again, more for his own interests than his brother’s, you're sure, but it steals your air more effectively than any firm hand around your throat could. That in tandem with the way he </span>
  <em>
    <span>grinds</span>
  </em>
  <span> himself inside you, unable to even fully pull out, so desperate for your heat, has you crying out as he swallows every sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You find the need to breathe secondary to the words that you’re trying to force out, try to say, but end up mumbled and lost to even your ears. When you’re finally allowed to pull away, it’s only because he’s much more occupied on leave bruising from jaw to collarbone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I–love you,” you finally manage out. Your lungs greedily take in air, as you try to speak again, and the words come out breathless and desperate, so you try again, and again, until you’re able to focus enough to say them clearly with minimal wavering. “I love you, Lucifer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re not sure if that’s what you should have said, because you realize too late that Lucifer has stopped moving entirely, still as a statue, expression hidden where he’s still ducked down. The only thing you can feel–as you scramble the best you can to catch a glimpse of his face, desperate to see if you’ve overstepped a boundary you shouldn’t have crossed yet–is his breath on your skin. Too steady, too controlled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re about to apologize, either for saying or for meaning it, whichever will make him comfortable once more, when he whispers to you. A single, murmured breath that’s too shallow and short for you to hear. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer pulls away enough to look at you, but no further. His red-black eyes stare you down, to what feels like your very soul. They’re slightly hazy, a testament to how much you both drank, and he spares a glance at your lips. He looks like he’s searching for something, but it’s not the look he has when he wants to kiss you. No, it’s expectant of something else.  He repeats himself, voice low and hard, “Again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Lucifer,” you breathe again without hesitation. The words slip out without preamble, and you wish you had hesitated a second more, only to see his face. But instead of giving you the chance, he pulls out of you fully, before slamming back in, setting a jackrabbit pace. Your head is thrown against the wall, and he thrusts so hard against you that you are pushed a couple of inches higher against the door; your neck won’t be the only thing bruised come morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” Both your hands are taken into one of his, as his tie wraps around your wrists. They're secured tightly, the silk saving it from hurting too badly. He pulls your entangled arms around his neck. His other hand holds you securely around the waist, the strong grip all he needs to support you fully. All you can see, all he allows you to see, is him. The way his face pinches in pleasure, the way his mouth forms a snarl when you clench around him, and when his brows furrow, his concentration solely on you, he makes sure you see it too. The intensity makes your heart swell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” Lucifer ducks against you to bite the side of your neck he didn’t get to before. His teeth are sharper than normal; not in his demon form just yet, but somewhere mid-transformation, still grasping at control. Though his fangs are sharp, the piercing of your skin is not. He takes care in the marks he leaves, barely an inch between them. He spends enough time to make sure your skin, so much more fragile than his, he’s reminded, will bloom purple before he moves on. The whispered request to say it once more lands somewhere along your collarbone, too soft and pleading to be a command. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” He thrusts into you over and over, and you're too far gone to notice the pauses he takes to save from finishing before. You're satisfied enough with him in you to care if it’s an unforgiving pace or grinding against you or just being in you while he kisses you deeply. His hands slip down to your thighs to hold you apart and pull you impossibly closer. They stay there just long enough to form small, faint crescents, marking you thoroughly, before deft fingers slip down to please you further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You try to say the words again, but you’re interrupted by your own climax as it hammers through your body, muscles clenching violently. Lucifer is close behind, and with your arms around him, he’s all you see. His dark eyes hold your own for as long as he can before he’s forced to close them, a curse and your name falling from his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” you manage to gasp out, even if it tickles your throat the wrong way, voice scratchy from so much use. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From there, it’s a bit blurry for both of you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Lucifer whispers as he bucks his hips up, cock forced to the back of your throat as you moan against him. He releases again, fingers itching to rake through your hair, but he finds them tied to his headboard by the tie that was once around your wrists. You pull back with a dirty smile on your face, looking more drunk now than you did six glasses in. When you kiss him, he tastes himself on his tongue, coupled with you and vague hints of wine; it’s perfect. You move to straddle him, brushing over him and he realizes he’s already hard for you again. He might have gasped out a plea, but his pride will later assure him he misremembers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you're lips break, it’s with the sound of your joyous laugh. Merry and full and it takes him back. Even though you’re sitting on top of him, full of him in more ways than one, you’re laughing. It takes him a bit to figure out why, more curious than mad, and the answer comes when he tries to cup your face and trace the line of your smile. His tie, that infernal thing he should have left on the floor, stops him. But instead of chaining him to the bed, his right wrist is bound to your left. The confused look on his face sends you into another fit of giggles, happy to relish in the way he tugs on the line as if checking if it were real. Lucifer chuckles in turn, but is quick to distract you with a harsh bucking of his hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next gasp of devotion is swallowed by your lips, when he fills you with his warmth again. It’s choked out as he feels your slick coat from cock to hipbone, delicious ichor taunting him. He needs to taste it and feel you lose yourself like that again, but against his mouth, and then his cock once more, but with him on top, driving your head down and hips back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he is. Your arms are trapped to the headboard this time, and he gladly tongues from your thighs to your center, and you truly do taste divine. It’s a treat too good for him, but he takes it greedily. You're calling out for him, praises and curses share the same breath, pleading when you can collect your thoughts, the only constant is his name. As much as he wants to feel you in his mouth as you find your end, he can’t take it anymore. He needs to be inside you again, desperate to fill your warmth and find nirvana together. Lucifer can only recall mindlessly thrusting, you face down and ass up in total submission as you wore your voice hoarse, and then reaching an end he couldn’t remember enjoying more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” you hum to a tone of mischief. He’s not sure what you’re trying to convince him, or why he won’t let you, but he doesn’t dwell on it, because he’s once again met with your entrance, begging for his mouth’s attention. And when your own tongue meets his cock, he can’t remember why he dissuaded you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You use the same dirty trick, intermingled with big, begging eyes and generous licking of his cock to persuade him once more. The broad strokes you place across his generous length make him twitch in something he’s too proud to call overstimulation, but he finally gives in with a nod. Your fingers dip down, finding his entrance with far too much precision, and practically glow when his back curves in a way similar to the way you do when the roles are reversed. It’s a sensation he’s never considered allowing anyone to give him before, and the way that you're gentle, coaxing him to the edge at his own pace, not forcing but welcoming, it has him finishing in a time even his drunk mind registers as embarrassing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As you flop down next to him and officially declare the night over, the sheets pushed aside and him as your only warmth, exhausted and spent, Lucifer knows you're too worn out to remember his brief hesitation earlier. The way he froze when you first whispered to him, and he knows it’ll be for the better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” you sigh once more, a broken voice nearly not completing the three words, and then you’re out. He already knows your insecurities, how you think about your fleeting time together more than you admit. He doesn’t ever want you to put yourself against the mindless trysts that mean nothing now. He doesn’t ever think he can let you know that you’re not the first to confess your love to him, much less in a moment of passion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I love you too.” But you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> the first he felt compelled to return the sentiment to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Any pride that rises in him is soothed by the gentle rising and falling of your chest, and dispelled by the look his brothers give him at breakfast the next morning. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! </p>
<p>This is going to be a part of a series, following just times you get to tell Lucifer you love him. The second part is already up <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259016">here</a>; it's more Lucifer-centered, as reflects on the rain, and you distract him from his dreary thoughts. </p>
<p>Again, I hope you enjoyed. I'm open to ideas and scenarios, and if you suggest something I end up doing, I'll definitely give you credit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>